Luz de sol
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Slash, no explícito - Steve tenía que estar feliz por su mejor amigo. Y sin embargo no lo estaba. Dolía mirarlo y saber que Ragnar nunca lo miraría así a él.


**DISCLAIMER: el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a mí, y a mi mejor amiga.**

* * *

 **Aquí vengo con un reto fuera de lo común. Nunca me han visto escribir algo LGBT+, pero aquí estamos, por primera vez, para un reto sobre la diversidad. Se sorteaban los colores del arcoíris, cada uno con su significado, y a mí me tocó Amarillo, "Luz de sol".**

 **El personaje elegido como protagonista es un OC creado entre mi mejor amiga y yo, Steve Williams, Hufflepuff. Esto está ubicado luego de los años escolares, ya que se trata del momento antes de la boda de Ragnar Halvorsen, mi OC más querido, el cual era compañero de curso y mejor amigo de Steve. Ya deben conocer a Ragnar si leyeron mi historia anterior, "Profesor Halvorsen". En ella puse una explicación de los OCs, así que si quieren saber, vayan a leer allá.**

 **La consigna, "luz de sol", está resumida en Steve Williams. Él es voluntario para todo, optimista, da amistad incondicional, es ayudante de enfermería, prefecto y luego será jefe de la casa de Hufflepuff. Es rubio y tiene ojos celestes. Es, como le dicen todos, como le decimos mi mejor amiga y yo también, un "rayito de sol".**

 **Espero que disfruten esta historia, y dejen algún comentario, que son muy agradecidos y bienvenidos.**

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Reto #27: "Los colores del arcoiris " del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

* * *

Sonrió con cierta tristeza mientras le anudaba la corbata correctamente a Ragnar.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ragnar, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. La cicatriz en su mandíbula se marcó aún más.

Steve negó con la cabeza y le quitó una pelusa del traje.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? No se ve como nada.

—De verdad, no te preocupes. Vamos, que si llegas tarde Isa y Mer te van a asesinar.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en los labios de Ragnar y se pasó los dedos por el pelo largo mientras miraba al piso.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Steve, dando un paso atrás para observarlo de pies a cabeza. Estaba perfecto, el novio más despampanante que jamás cruzaría ese altar.

—Que no puedo creer que finalmente me casaré con ella. Hace unos años la detestaba —alzó la mirada hacia el rubio—. Qué locura, ¿no?

—Una locura —confirmó Steve, con gesto ausente. Tenía que estar feliz por su mejor amigo. Y sin embargo no lo estaba.

—Williams, algo te pasa y me vas a decir qué es.

—Déjate de inventar, Halvorsen. No es nada, y vamos, Meralis debe estar que explota. Mira la hora.

—Williams… —comenzó a insistir Ragnar de nuevo, pero los golpes en la puerta salvaron a Steve de contestar.

—¡Chicos! —Isabel estaba de brazos cruzados en el umbral, y sus ojos echaban chispas— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Se hace tarde! Mer te va a matar, Rag. Más te vale apurarte. Luego tienen el casamiento mágico, y luego la boda india. Hazme el favor de no perder tiempo, o tardaremos una semana en hacer todas las ceremonias.

—No es mi culpa que ella quiera casarse de todas las maneras posibles —se defendió Ragnar. Steve rió ligeramente ante su tono desvalido—. Una sola estaba perfecto, pero ella con que quiere ceremonia india, ceremonia mágica, ceremonia muggle, civil, por Iglesia y no sé qué más. Yo con Iglesia estaba más que bien.

—Mujeres —dijo Steve, y todavía sonriendo empujó con suavidad a Isabel hacia afuera—. Ahí lo llevo.

—Eso espero —bufó ella, haciendo sonar sus tacones al alejarse.

—Qué mujer —resopló Ragnar, riendo al mismo tiempo—. No sé qué haría sin ella. Es como un anotador, organizador, abogado y amiga, todo en uno.

Steve lo miró con ojo crítico a un poco de distancia. Al darse cuenta de eso, Ragnar sacudió la cabeza para echar el pelo atrás y se puso en pose de diva.

—¿Estoy de maravilla?

—Estás de maravilla —confirmó Steve. Ragnar lo preguntaba en broma. Steve lo respondía más en serio de lo que querría—. Vamos, la novia te espera.

—Estoy nervioso —confesó Ragnar. Sólo con Steve, Isabel, Mer y Thais se atrevía a mostrar ese lado muy alejado de su comportamiento frío público.

Steve posó sus cálidas manos en los hombros de Ragnar, y fijó sus ojos azules en los verdes de su amigo.

—Cierra los ojos.

Ragnar lo obedeció.

—Respira hondo. Lento. Retiene el aire un momento y luego suéltalo sin apuros. Hazlo un par de veces. Relájate. Todo va a estar bien.

—Porquería hippie —Ragnar abrió los ojos con un gesto de burla.

—Porquería hippie tu pelo. Haz lo que digo o vas a hacer el ridículo en el altar y te vas a poner a chillar como nena.

—Vale, no hace falta insultar mi pelo —gruñó Ragnar, y luego se calló y cerró los ojos de nuevo para respirar como Steve le había dicho.

El rubio se quedó mirándolo. Recorrió con los ojos cada línea del rostro de Ragnar, su pelo, sus pestañas largas y oscuras. Que Ragnar fuera metamorfomago significaba que podía tener todas las facciones perfectas, tan perfectas que dolía mirarlo y saber que Ragnar nunca lo miraría así a él.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, apretándolo entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir el bufido de Ragnar.

—No te me pongas sentimental, no es el fin del mundo. No es que hoy me verás por última vez en tu vida.

Steve se separó un poco, pero seguía muy cerca de él. Podía sentir el latido del corazón de Ragnar muy cerca del suyo. Tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros. Todo podría haber sido diferente, tan diferente, y Steve sería tan feliz.

—Vamos, es tarde —se interrumpió a sí mismo—. ¿Sigues nervioso?

—No, tu cursilería me curó.

—Pff… —Steve intentó reír.

—Eres un rayo de sol con patas.

—Es lo más lindo que me han dicho jamás.

Ambos se rieron, y Ragnar alcanzó la puerta. Steve lo siguió, directo al altar donde el hombre del que estaba enamorado se casaría, y no con él.


End file.
